El Atáúd Vacío (The empty coffin)
by Shiroi-Tsubaki
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionó John Watson a realmente al regreso de Sherlock de entre los muertos? ¿Qué pasó por su mente cuando lo tuvo delante? Eso es lo que he intentado reflejar en este fanfic, las reacciones y pensamientos de John en ese momento, así como en los anteriores y posteriores. Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada de lo que aparece en esta historia, sólo tal vez, de algunas escenas


El ataúd vacío

Ocupó un asiento en el vagón de metro como hacía cada mañana, cuando iba a trabajar. Sin embargo, aquella vez era diferente, había tomado otra línea... una línea de metro que no había utilizado durante dos años. Ni siquiera aunque no fuera allí la utilizaba, buscaba otras opciones para hacer ese trayecto. Pero, todo había cambiado en unos meses y era hora de romper con el pasado; de hacer lo que debería haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Era hora de volver a Baker Street.

Caminó por aquella calle, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Nada había cambiado, los niños que jugaban, las tiendas y el portal… aquel portal que tantos recuerdos le traía. Se quedó un momento contemplando el 221B broncíneo que había sobre la puerta, pensando en que iba a decir, habían sido muchos meses ponerse en contacto.

"La señora Hudson debe estar enfadada, la conozco bien… es como una madre…" pensó John, mientras abría la puerta con su llave, la cual había permanecido en el bolsillo de su abrigo durante aquellos dos años.

Entró en el recibidor y, nuevamente, se quedó un momento parado, mirando la escalera. Los recuerdos del pasado le asaltaron.

"Fue lo más ridículo que he hecho nunca." Había dicho John, en una ocasión, al poco de conocerle. "Invadiste Afganistan." Había respondido él, con aquel sarcasmo que le caracterizaba y que más de una vez había estado a punto de hacer que le pegara un puñetazo. En ese mismo momento, su antigua casera salió de su apartamento, alertada por el ruido de la puerta de entrada. El médico le hizo un gesto de saludo y entró tras ella a la cocina.

La mujer no dijo nada, sólo puso el servicio de té en la mesa de la cocina en absoluto silencio, pero había acciones que valían más que mil palabras. Sólo cuando colocó la azucarera se dignó a hablar.

- ah, no… tú no tomas, ¿verdad?

- no…

- estás cosillas se te olvidan…

- sí…

- se te olvidan muchas cosillas, parece… - continuó la señora Hudson, con cierto tono de reproche.

- am… - empezó John, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- tu nuevo aspecto… – dijo entonces ella, refiriéndose al frondoso bigote que coronaba el labio superior de John. – Te hace mayor…

- es por probar – contestó John, bastante seguro de sí mismo.

- pues te hace mayor – aseguró la señora Hudson, tajante. Era obvio que estaba molesta con él.

- mire…

- no soy tu madre, no tengo derecho a esperar…

- no – dijo John.

- pero… una llamada, John, con un telefonazo habría bastado – dijo la buena mujer, con voz dolida y preocupada.

- lo sé… - contestó nuevamente casi con un monosílabo.

- con lo que hemos pasado…

- sí… y lo siento.

- Entiendo lo difícil que habrá sido para ti después de lo de… de lo de… - la señora Hudson se sentó a su lado, sin acabar la frase, aunque ambos sabían a qué se refería.

- lo fui dejando… lo fui dejando todo – se excusó John.- Y cada vez se me hacía más difícil coger el teléfono… no sé… ¿me entiende?

- oohhh… - ambos se cogieron de las manos, dándose apoyo el uno al otro, como habían hecho dos años antes, después de su muerte.

Tras tomar el té, subieron finalmente al piso de arriba, donde John había vivido. Todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado, ni siquiera el polvo.

- no he sido capaz de vaciarla – comentó la señora Hudson, abriendo las cortinas y tosiendo por el polvo. – Nunca le gustó limpiar el polvo.

- lo sé…

- y ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? – Quiso saber la mujer.

- es que… tengo noticias…

- oh, dios… ¿es grave? – Preguntó la señora Hudson, preocupada, entendiendo que tenía algún tipo de enfermedad.

- ¿qué? No, no estoy enfermo… es que voy a cambiar… de aires…

- ¿vas a emigrar? – Preguntó ella, sin enterarse de nada.

- No… es que he… conocido a alguien…

- oh, ¡qué bien! – Se alegró la señora Hudson.

- sí… nos vamos a casar, bueno, lo haremos en cuanto se lo pida…

- ¿tan pronto después de lo de Sherlock? – Preguntó ella, algo sorprendida.

- pues… sí… - contestó John, sin querer darse cuenta de por dónde iban las cosas.

- ¿Y quién es él?

- es una mujer – respondió John, categorico.

- ¿Una mujer?

- sí… - la señora Hudson se echó a reír.

- ¡vaya! Sí que has cambiado de aires…

- Señora Hudson, cuantas veces… ¡Sherlock no era mi novio! – Exclamó, un poco molesto.

- Vive y deja vivir, ese es mi lema… - replicó la señora Hudson, sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Señora Hudson… no soy gay… - recalcó, intentando zanjar aquel tema.

Después de acabar de concretar los detalles con la señora Hudson, John se marchó finalmente a trabajar. Mientras pasaba consulta, tenía un presentimiento extraño, como que aquel día algo iba a cambiar, pero pensó que simplemente, era un sentimiento provocado por haber vuelvo a Baker Street. A la hora del almuerzo, decidió hacer un alto e irse a la cafetería del hospital a comer algo, allí se encontró con Molly Hooper.

- ah, hola, Molly – le dijo, a modo de saludo.

- John… - le dio la impresión de que la joven patóloga forense miraba para otro lado; de hecho, durante todo aquel tiempo desde la muerte de Sherlock, le había parecido que Molly le evitaba, pero pensó que era su forma de expresar su dolor por la muerte del hombre que había amado; y no la culpaba, él había hecho algo parecido. – Hola… ya han pasado dos años…

- sí… ayer… fui a la tumba, con Mary Morstan…

- ¿con Mary? ¿La enfermera que está contigo? - Molly no parecía sorprendida, los rumores corrían por el hospital como la pólvora.

- llevamos unos meses saliendo – confirmó John. – Y le voy a pedir que se case conmigo…

- John, eso es maravilloso – le felicitó Molly. – Espero que me invites a la boda…

- no lo dudes… - respondió John, con una sonrisa. – Hubiera querido que fuera el padrino… aunque no me imagino a Sherlock dando un discurso.

- yo tampoco – rió Molly, un poco triste. John pensó que había algo extraño en la forma de actuar de la chica, pero se dijo que sólo eran los recuerdos, como le pasaba a él.

La sensación extraña que llevaba teniendo todo el día, se le pasó cuando llegó la hora de ir al restaurante donde había quedado con su novia. Los nervios eran mayores que todo lo demás. Empezó a estudiar la carta de vinos, sin saber muy bien cual elegir para aquel momento tan importante de su vida.

- ¿quiere que le aconseje, señor? – Preguntó un camarero, con un estúpido acento francés.

- sí, estoy buscando una botella de champagne… una buena – dijo John, sin apenas prestarle atención.

- esas son las mejores cosechas – contestó el camarero, mirando la carta junto a él.

- no entiendo mucho, ¿qué me recomienda?

- con esos no puede fallar, pero si quiere mi sugerencia personal…

- aja… - dijo John.

- el último es mi preferido… es… podría decirse… como un rostro del pasado – explicó el camarero, con cierta teatralidad. Una teatralidad que le sonaba, lo mismo que su voz, pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención y tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

- bien… pues una botella…

- familiar… pero con la capacidad de sorprender – continuó el camarero.

- pues… sorpréndame - zanjó John, dándole la carta e intentando quitarse de encima a aquel pesado.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, el médico sacó una cajita de su traje. El anillo que pensaba regalarle a Mary. Lo observó, lo colocó en varias posiciones sobre la mesa, ensayando para cuando ella llegara… y en ese momento…

- perdona que llegue tan tarde – la voz de la mujer le pilló desprevenido y tuvo que esconder el anillo a toda prisa. Mary se sentó frente a él y se le quedó mirando - ¿Estás bien?

- sí… yo… estoy… estupendamente… - aunque se maldijo por idiota, cuando le entró la risa floja.

- ¿y qué querías preguntarme?

- ¿Vino?

- Prefiero agua, gracias… bueno…

- bueno… Mary… verás… sé que hace poco… y que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho…

- sigue… - le animó ella, con una sonrisa alentadora.

- Los dos últimos años no han sido fáciles para mi… y conocerte… sí, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo ella, con seguridad.

- ¿En qué?

- en qué soy lo mejor que podría haberte pasado - contestó ella. John se la quedó mirando, con incredulidad, no tanto por aquellas palabras, sino por a lo que le recordaban. – Perdona…

- no es que… en fin… si me aceptas, Mary… si pudieras… - ella empezó a reírse de sus intentos, lo cual no ayudaba nada. – Si tuvieras a bien…

Entonces, en aquel momento, el oportuno del camarero regresó con la botella que había pedido. Mary la miró gratamente sorprendida, pero él no tenía tiempo. ¿Es qué no podía haber tardado unos minutos más? No escuchó las alabanzas sobre la botella… pero de repente, John, indignado, levantó la vista… justo cuando su voz perdía el ridículo acento francés y se volvía conocida… y añorada.

- … un viejo amigo… - dijo él. John se le quedó mirando. No podía ser, pero era… y lo peor era que no le sorprendía. Sin embargo, no por ello le enfadaba menos lo que entendió que había hecho. Su rostro se ensombreció de repente, al tiempo que lo veía inspirar muy hondo. Se puso en pie, para enfrentarse a él.

- John… ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó Mary, extrañada. No le contestó, casi no le prestó atención.

- La versión corta… es que no estoy muerto – dijo él, en un intento de dar una explicación.

Por la mente de John se cruzaron sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, quería estrecharle entre sus brazos, feliz por verle vivo y bien; por otro, quería darle un puñetazo por la estupidez que acababa de decir; y también, quería matarlo por aquellos dos años en los que había fingido su muerte. No hizo ninguna de esas cosas, sólo se quedó mirándole con seriedad, mientras Mary no sabía a qué a atenerse y él trataba de llenar el silencio con su labia.

- sé que ha sido cruel enterarte así y que podría haberte dado un ataque al corazón, y probablemente aún te dará… pero en mi defensa he de decir que ha sido gracioso – dijo, con rapidez, tal vez tanto para llenar el silencio como para evitar que John hablara. – Aunque ahora que lo pienso no es muy buena defensa.

No, no lo era… ¿cómo podía serlo? En ese momento, Mary pareció entender.

- No… ¿usted es?

- Sí – contestó él, escuetamente.

- Dios – se escandalizó Mary.

- Tanto no…

- se mató, se tiró de una azotea…

- no.

- está muerto – concluyó Mary.

- No, lo he comprobado… disculpe – dijo, mojando una servilleta en la copa de agua de Mary. – Porque… ¿el tuyo también se borra? – Preguntó mientras se borraba el bigotito que parecía pintado con rimmel.

- Por dios, por dios… - exclamó Mary, escandalizada. - ¿Tiene idea de lo que ha hecho?

- vale… ahora me doy cuenta de que seguramente te debo una disculpa…

- John, tú no…

John pegó un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, haciendo que Sherlock se pusiera recto como una vara. El médico bajó la vista, como si estuviera contando hasta diez antes de decir nada.

- Dos años… - murmuró, furioso, antes de levantar la vista hacia él. – Dos años… ¿huh? Pensé… pensé que… estabas muerto… ¿huh? – De reojo, vio como Mary trataba de calmarle. – Dejaste que sufriera… ¿cómo has podido? ¿Cómo? – Se preguntó John, más para él que para Sherlock.

- Espera… antes de que vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas a arrepentir, una pregunta, deja que te haga una… ¿de verdad te lo vas a dejar? – Se refería a su bigote. - Vaya tela… - se volvió hacia Mary, como buscando apoyo.

John le conocía bien, sabía sólo había hecho aquella broma para tratar de aliviar la tensión del ambiente y porque por una vez en su vida, no sabía bien cómo actuar ante su justificado enfado, sin embargo, la ira pudo con el raciocinio y se lanzó contra su buen amigo, estrangulándole en medio del restaurante, mientras Mary y los camareros, trataban de separarles.

Se marcharon a una tranquila cafetería. No hubieran podido quedarse en el restaurante después de la pelea. Sherlock empezó a explicar lo que pasó cuando Moriarty y él quedaron en la azotea del St Barths y los cálculos que hizo para evitar la muerte. Pero al medico

- eres un poco corto para ser un genio – le interrumpió John.

- ¿Qué?

- No me importa como lo fingieras… quiero saber porqué…

- ¿Por qué? ¡Porque había que detener a Moliarty! – Pero la mirada de John, pareció hacerle rectificar. – A… por qué… de… entiendo… eso es un poco más difícil de explicar…

- Tengo toda la noche – contestó John, cruzado de brazos, esperando la explicación.

- en realidad, eso fue idea de Mycrof…

- ah, era un plan de tu hermano… - comentó Watson, con ira contenida.

- pero… le haría falta un confidente… - apuntó Mary, que hasta aquel momento, se había limitado a escuchar en silencio. Sin embargo, la mirada de John, la hizo callarse. – Perdón…

- ¿Él era el único? – Preguntó John. Aquello era lo que más le dolía… la sospecha de que Sherlock no hubiera confiado en él. - ¿Era el único que lo sabía?

- y otro par de personas… era un plan muy elaborado, que remedio… la siguiente de las posibilidades… - Sherlock trataba de cambiar de tema, pero John no estaba dispuesto a dejarle.

- ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más lo sabía? ¿¡Quién!?

- Molly Hooper…

- ¿Molly?

- John… - le pidió Mary, tratando de apaciguar los animos.

- Molly Hooper y algún vagabundo de mi red, nadie más…

- vale… vale… - dijo John, indignado. – Así que, tu hermano, Molly Hooper y unos cien indigentes…

- noo – dijo Sherlock, pasándose de listo. – Veinticinco como mucho…

Por segunda vez en aquella noche, la copa de la paciencia de John rebosó ante la aparente frivolidad de su resucitado amigo. Se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, esta vez por encima de la mesa, con la intención de darle un puñetazo. Tuvieron que cambiar de cafetería, y ya ni se molestaron en sentarse. Sherlock se limpiaba la sangre del labio con un pañuelo, mientras John trataba de recuperar la compostura, cuando el detective se desvió de nuevo al tema del bigote del médico.

- en serio, ¿no es una broma? ¿De verdad te lo vas a dejar?

- sí – contestó John, que no tenía la noche para hablar de eso. Sherlock pareció asumirlo, pero volvió al ataque.

- ¿Seguro? – Volvió a preguntar, incrédulo.

- A Mary le gusta…

- Mmm… que va… - aseguró el detective.

- que sí…

- Qué nooo – insistió Sherlock, entre dientes.

John miró a su novia como para ir a decirle algo, y se dio cuenta, por su expresión que Sherlock, una vez más, tenía razón. A Mary no le gustaba.

- No… - admitió ella, algo avergonzada, con una risita incomoda.

- Oh, estupendo…

- Lo siento, no sabía cómo decírtelo – se justificó la joven.

- ¡Ya si estoy encantado! ¡Cómo lo echaba de menos! – Explotó John, señalando a Sherlock. Aunque en realidad, era cierto. - ¡Una palabra, Sherlock, no me hacía falta más! ¡Una palabra para saber que estabas vivo!

- he estado a punto de contactar muchas veces, pero… - John no pudo más que reírse de aquella explicación casi indiferente. – Me preocupaba que… en fin… que fueras indiscreto…

- ¿Qué? – John se indignó de nuevo, ¿cómo podía pensar aquello de él?

- ya sabes, que… levantaras la liebre…

- ah, ¡es culpa mía!

- Oh… - murmuró Sherlock.

- ¡Ayh, madre! – Se desesperó Mary, ante su discusión.

- ¿¡Soy el único al que esto le parece mal!? ¿¡El único que reacciona como un ser humano!? – Volvió a explotar. Sherlock siempre había tenido el don de agotarle la paciencia, pero en ese momento se estaba pasando.

- Muy exagerado…

- ¿¡Exagerado!?

- ¡John! – Le llamó Mary, para que dejara de gritar, pero era superior a sus fuerzas.

- ¿¡Yo exagerado!? ¡Finges tu propia muerte, te presentas aquí más chulo que un ocho…! – Sherlock le pidió que bajara la voz con un siseo, y él se dio cuenta de que todos les miraban y bajó un poco el tono. - ¡Pero yo tengo que estar tan contento, porque a Sherlock Holmes le parece algo totalmente normal!

- ¡Cállate, hombre! ¡No quiero que todos sepan que sigo vivo! – Exclamó Sherlock, alzando la voz también.

- ¿¡Ah, sigue siendo un secreto!?

- ¡Sí, sigue siéndolo! Prométeme que no lo dirás…

- Lo juro por Dios… - John se sentía aún muy encendido, pero se calmó un poco. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Sherlock volvió a abrir la boca.

- Londres está en peligro, va a haber un atentado terrorista y necesito tu ayuda…

Se le quedó mirando con expresión irónica. ¿Cómo podía ser tan caradura para pedirle algo así después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Incluso siendo Sherlock Holmes, aquello era demasiado.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Lo echabas de menos… reconócelo… - empezó Sherlock con voz ciertamente seductora, pero diciendo lo último que debería haber dicho. – La emoción de las persecuciones, el corazón a cien por hora… los dos solos contra el resto del mundo…

Sin más, John le agarró por las solapas de su abrigo y le asestó un cabezazo en toda la nariz. Incluso habiendo sido soldado, John Watson no era violento, pero Sherlock Holmes y lo que había hecho, sacaban lo peor de él. Era ya tarde, así que decidieron marcharse. El médico fue a parar un taxi para él y para Mary, dejándolos solos hablando. Mientras conseguía el transporte, John les miró de reojo. Hablaban. Sherlock se declaraba como sociópata, pero no le costaba nada seducir a la gente que le rodeaba para convertirles en sus aliados.

- ¡Mary! – Llamó a su novia, cuando finalmente consiguió el transporte. A una parte de John le costó dejar a Sherlock allí tirado; era como si le traicionara; Sherlock le había traicionado a él hacía dos años, cuando fingió su muerte, cuando se burló de él en su propia cara… su parte racional sabía que aquello último no era así, que Sherlock había tenido buenas razones para hacerlo, pero… estaba demasiado enfadado. – Será caradura – se quejó a su novia, mientras iban en el taxi.

- Me cae bien…

- ¿Qué?

- Me cae bien – repitió Mary, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya estaba, Mary era la aliada de Sherlock. Cierto era que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, pero…

John no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Por un lado, no podía creer lo que había pasado, todavía estaba seguro de que todo era un sueño, que se despertaría y Sherlock y su sonrisita petulante no habrían aparecido en el restaurante para fastidiar el momento en que le iba a pedir a Mary que se casara con él; pero por otro, sabía que era verdad y lo peor, sabía que siempre lo había sospechado. Cuando, ante la vacía tumba de su amigo, le pidió que hiciera un milagro, que no estuviera muerto, inconscientemente, sabía que estaba vivo, en alguna parte… que no era tan fácil matar a Sherlock Holmes. Sin embargo, saber todo eso, no hacía que estuviera menos furioso con él por habérselo ocultado. Menos furioso consigo mismo, por haber estado a punto de caer de nuevo en su juego poco más de media hora después de que hubiera regresado. Lo que John Watson no sabía era que, sin darse cuenta, ya había caído en su juego. No se dio cuenta tampoco cuando por la mañana, ante el espejo, empezó a aplicarse espuma de afeitar sobre el bigote. Ni siquiera había empezado, cuando escuchó la voz de Mary.

- se movía con tanto sigilo, con tanta cautela, que me recordaba a un sabueso entrenado para olfatear un rastro… - John salió del baño a la carrera, no podría creerlo, Mary estaba leyendo su blog.

- ¿Cómo?

- No podía evitar pensar que sería un delincuente magnifico si utilizara su habilidad fuera de la ley…

- ¡No leas eso!

- ¡el famoso blog, por fin! – Exclamó Mary, con una sonrisa.

- venga, eso es…

- historia antigua, lo sé, pero ya no porque él está… -se paró en su argumentación, al levantar la vista y verle con la cara llena de espuma. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó con cierto retintín.

- asearme… - contestó John, con obviedad.

- te lo estás afeitando… - con un tono burlón pero amable.

- te espanta… - explicó John.

- A Sherlock….

- Os espanta a todos – contestó John, con mala cara

- uuu… ¿vas a volver a verle?

- No, me voy a trabajar…

- Y cuando termines… le verás – aseguró Mary. John no le hizo caso, volvió al baño para terminar de afeitarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no se afeitaba porque Sherlock le hubiera dicho que no le gustaba. – Ayh que ver, - protestó Mary, con cierta contrariedad. – Seis meses pinchándome al besarte y viene don…

- ¡No me estoy afeitando por Sherlock Holmes! – Exclamó John, enfadado. Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a la propia Mary.

- Ponlo en una camiseta – se burló la joven rubia.

- Callate…

- ¿o qué? – Le retó Mary.

- O me casaré contigo… - dijo John, medio broma, medio en serio. Cogió la maquinilla de afeitar y se dispuso a volver a ser él mismo. – Uff…

Las cosas habían cambiado, tal y como John había pensado cuando decidió pedirle matrimonio a Mary. Pero en realidad, lo que había pasado era que las cosas habían vuelto a cómo eran en los momentos previos a que Moriarty amenazara a Sherlock.

John, sin embargo, no quería asumirlo. Aún estaba demasiado furioso como para admitir que quería volver a correr aventuras con su amigo y que todo lo demás parecía vacío. Pero las propias circunstancias parecían trabajar en su contra. Aquella mañana, los pacientes que se le presentaban eran a cual más extraños y ciertamente aburridos: testículos no descendidos… halitosis… como si su propia profesión quisiera mostrarle que Sherlock Holmes era la sal de su vida.

A media mañana, la casualidad hizo que se encontrase nuevamente con Molly Hooper en la cafetería del hospital. En lugar de la bata blanca que llevaba normalmente, la joven vestía de calle, como si fuera a salir. Nada más verla, supo que había visto a Sherlock la noche anterior y recordó que le había dicho que ella había sido una de las personas que sabían que estaba vivo… la ira lo invadió, pero se forzó a ser racional y no tomarla con ella. Al fin y al cabo, la culpa era del maldito Sherlock Holmes, no de aquellos que le habían prestado ayuda.

- John…

- Lo sabías – le dijo, en tono neutro, ni de aceptación, ni de reproche. – Ayudaste a Sherlock a fingir su muerte.

- Lo siento, John – se disculpó la joven, bajando la vista. – Cuando Sherlock se vio amenazado por Jim… por James Moriarty, me dijo que habría muchas posibilidades de que tratara de amenazarle de alguna forma para provocar su muerte.

- En aquella piscina, Moriarty le aseguró que buscaría la manera de matarle – convino John. – Pero que no sería de forma fácil… - Molly asintió.

- Dijo que tenía un plan con su hermano para atraparle… vivo o muerto… y que mi ayuda era imprescindible.

- Entiendo… ¿cómo lo hizo?

- Yo… no lo sabía todo… esencialmente Sherlock me dijo que mi labor era buscar en los archivos de la morgue a un hombre de altura, complexión y aspecto similar al suyo, que hubiera entrado hacía poco tiempo.

A John no le sorprendió, era obvio que Sherlock habría tenido que contar con el cadáver de algún hombre parecido a él para que su plan saliera bien, pero había algo que no cuadraba: él no era una niña traumatizada por un secuestro, y había visto el rostro del cadáver. Era indudablemente el de Sherlock. No presionó más a Molly, era completamente creíble que Sherlock no se lo hubiera contado todo.

- en serio, John, lo siento – dijo Molly. – Fue muy duro para mí miraros a ti y a la señora Hudson y fingir que le había hecho la autopsia a Sherlock y que estaba muerto. Os he estado evitando todos estos años porque sabía que no podría mantener la mentira durante mucho tiempo. Pero él…

- tranquila, Molly… no tienes la culpa – le aseguró John. – Él te pidió que no dijeras nada y tú le hiciste caso. No tienes porqué disculparte. ¿Vas a verle?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Preguntó la forense, sorprendida.

- Lo he deducido por cómo vas vestida, je, je… muchos años con Sherlock… algo se me ha tenido que pegar – los dos se rieron. John se dio cuenta que no había reído de verdad desde que vio caer a Sherlock.

- ¿sabes, John? Te prefiero sin bigote…

- sí, lo sé… todo el mundo me lo dice – sonrió él. – Pero que conste, que no me lo he afeitado porque Sherlock…

- Todos hacemos cosas por Sherlock o gracias a él, ¿no? – Le cortó Molly. Watson no dijo nada, pero tenía que admitir que así era.

El último caso del día. Mary lo anunció, como hacía con todos los pacientes. Después de escucharle un momento y analizar los resultados de las pruebas, dio el diagnostico.

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo es una pequeña infección, parece… el doctor Verner era su médico habitual, ¿verdad?

- sí, sí… me trató de joven y de adulto – el extraño anciano se adelantó y le habló en tono conspiratorio. – Tengo una pequeña tiendecita en la esquina de la calle Charles…

- anda… - exclamó John, fingiendo interés.

- Revistas y DVD's… he traído unas maravillas que podrían interesarle – le mostró un DVD de alguna película X – "Las tres devotas" , una joya… es muy picante… - sacó también una revista. – Y "Aves británicas", del mismo estilo…

- Am, no, no gracias…

- La guerra santa – siguió el anciano, sin hacerle caso, con otro DVD. – Parece un poco soso, lo sé… pero hay una monja… con el hábito lleno de agujeros que… - John no se lo podía creer, él no podía estar allí, haciendo nuevamente el idiota. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Por dios… Sherlock…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el anciano, aparentemente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido a torturarme?

- Pero… ¿qué dice?

- Pero… ¿qué dice? – Le parafraseó John, burlándose. - ¿Crees que me vas a engañar con esa barba? – John se abalanzó contra el anciano y fue a quitarle el gorro y a tirarle de la barba y del pelo.

- ¡Está loco! – Se quejó el anciano, escandalizado por la conducta de John, quien le hizo burla, imitando sus gestos.

- ¡No finges el acento como el francés! ¡No lo finges tan bien! ¡Ni siquiera es un buen disfraz, Sherlock! ¿¡De dónde lo has sacado!? ¿De una tienda de bromas? – John también le quitó las gafas y el anciano resultó ser exactamente lo que parecía ser cuando entró en la consulta: un simple anciano. Un anciano al que él había atacado… por culpa de Sherlock. – Ayh, madre… lo siento mucho – se disculpó con rapidez, poniéndole de nuevo el gorro y las gafas. En ese momento, Mary entró, alarmada. – Vaya por dios… no, no pasa nada – trató de tranquilizar a Mary, que volvió a salir. John se sentó nuevamente en su silla, avergonzado por su comportamiento y su paranoia.

Sin saber cómo, los pasos de John le llevaron a Baker Street. En el fondo, quería ver a Sherlock, verle y pedirle una detallada explicación de porqué había hecho lo que había hecho. La noche anterior había mencionado a Moriarty , pero quería saberlo todo. Justo estaba llegando al 221B, cuando un tipo que pasaba por la calle chocó con él.

- Perdonado… - dijo John en voz alta, exasperado ante la mala educación de aquel hombre, pero mientras estaba distraído con aquello, sintió un pinchazo en el cuello. Trató de luchar, pero fue imposible. La sustancia que fuera le estaba robando las fuerzas y sintió que se desmayaba. Los que le estaban asaltando lo sujetaron mientras caía al suelo. La oscuridad hizo presa de él y pronto no supo nada más.

Nada más hasta que se despertó en un lugar extraño. Oscuro, como si estuviera enterrado bajo una pila de madera y ramas y deshechos. Trató de salir, pero le era imposible. Fuera, no muy lejos de él, sentía voces, gritos y risas de niños. Según fue recuperando la conciencia y los sentidos, recordó que día era… el dia de Guy Fawkes… el día que quemaban el muñeco en la hoguera… y él estaba en aquella hoguera. Alguien quería acabar con él, probablemente a causa de Sherlock o para usarle de cebo. Pronto le llegó el olor del humo, cada vez más penetrante según iban acercándolo a él.

- ¡Socorro! – Trató de gritar, pero no lo sirvió de nada, no le escuchaban. Sintió otro olor, acompañado de una sensación extraña. Gasolina… estaba condenado. Se encontró pensando que deseaba que Sherlock apareciera, como siempre hacia. - ¡Socorro! – Escuchó un grito de terror, tal vez alguien le había escuchado. Se quemaba… entonces… escuchó algo más…

- ¡JOHN! ¡JOHN! – Eran las voces de Mary y Sherlock. - ¡LEVANTATE, JOHN! - Los escombros que habían servido para la hoguera de Guy Fawkes empezaron a levantarse y lo siguiente que vio fue la cara de Sherlock. Había venido a rescatarle. Luego no sintió más… se desmayó a causa del humo. Pero sabía que Mary y Sherlock habían ido a rescatarle. Su amada novia y su querido amigo. Incluso en su estado de semiinconsciencia, supo que, a pesar de todo, Sherlock siempre estaría allí para ayudarle cuando se metiera en problemas; y le perdonó. En aquel momento, le perdonó por haber fingido su muerte. Supo que había tenido una muy buena razón para no decírselo, como había tenido una muy buena razón para no decírselo a la señora Hudson y, suponía, a Greg Lestrade.

Mary le obligó a quedarse en casa al día siguiente. El mundo no se acabaría porque no fuera a trabajar un día, y más después de lo que le había pasado… el secuestro, el intento de incineración. Aun así, tampoco se quedó en casa; fue a ver a Sherlock. Ya no le importaba tanto lo que había pasado hacia y durante dos años, sino porqué le habían secuestrado e intentado matar. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Sherlock subido sobre una mesita colocada entre dos sillones en los que estaba sentada una pareja de ancianos, que le eran extrañamente familiares, a pesar de que no les había visto nunca. Al verle, se bajó de un salto con expresión de alivio.

- ¡John!

- ¡Ah! ¡Estás ocupado! – Exclamó, tomándoles por unos clientes.

- ¡No, no, no! – Exclamó Sherlock, rápidamente. - ¡Ya se iban!

- no, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la mujer, extrañada, mientras Sherlock la obligaba a levantarse con una familiaridad que no tenía con sus clientes.

- Siiií…

- no… si tienes un caso…

- no, no es un caso… sí, venga – les dijo a los ancianos, con una expresión de contrariedad algo infantiloide.

- estamos aquí hasta el sábado, no lo olvides… - dijo la mujer. Sherlock parecía muy interesado en que se marcharan enseguida, o eso le pareció a Watson.

- Sí, bien, venga… marchaos…

- hasta otra…

- vamos, fueraaa – les echó, de mala manera. Fue a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de la mujer lo impidió. John lo observaba muy extrañado. Evidentemente, aquellos dos no eran clientes.

- no sabes cuánto nos alegramos, Sherlock… tanto tiempo pensando lo peor… estamos… encantados de que haya pasado todo… - le dijo la mujer, con voz cariñosa, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. Sherlock intentó cerrar, pero fue en vano.

- llamanos más, ¿vale? – Dijo el hombre, con voz cansada. – Ella sufre…

- ¿prometido? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Prometido – acabó por decir Sherlock, resignado y, por fin, pudo cerrar la puerta y volverse hacia un sorprendido John. – Perdona…

- ah, nada… - le quitó importancia John. - ¿Clientes? – Aunque estaba casi seguro de que no.

- Mis padres… - contestó Sherlock, escuetamente, con expresión de penitente, aunque John no estaba muy seguro si era por sus padres o por estar frente a frente con él de nuevo.

- ¿Tus padres?

- Están por aquí unos días…

- ¿Tus padres? – Volvió a preguntar John, aunque en el fondo no le sorprendía, después de la escena que había visto.

- Mycrof prometió llevarles a una función de los Miserables… quiso que les llevara yo…

- ¿Eran tus padres? – Volvió a preguntar John, por tercera vez, mirando por la ventana, observando cómo se marchaban.

- Sí…

- Vaya… jum… es que no es lo que…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sherlock, con cierta seriedad.

- Vamos… que no es… es que son tan… - Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que se conocían, Sherlock lo miró realmente indignado. – Tan… normales.

- Es la cruz que tengo que cargar – comentó su amigo.

- Jum… - John casi se echó a reír, al escucharle, pero se puso serio otra vez. – También lo sabían… - no era una pregunta.

- ¿Unh? – Por primera vez, también, Sherlock rehuyó su mirada, con cierta culpabilidad, consciente de lo que había hecho y de su enfado.

- Que te has pasado todos estos dos años jugando al escondite – le dijo con más tono de reproche de lo que pretendía.

- Puede – contestó Sherlock, sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

- ¡Por eso no estaban en el entierro! – Exclamó John, entendiendo aquello.

- Lo siento, te repito que lo siento… - se disculpó Sherlock, aunque su voz era de fastidio.

- Ya…

- Lo siento… - esta vez John lo miró, al advertir que el tono había cambiado, que era de verdadero arrepentimiento. El médico suspiró. Aún no le iba a decir que le había perdonado, no podía dejar que Sherlock pensara que con un simple "lo siento", iba a arreglarlo todo. – Te lo has afeitado – dijo Sherlock, por cambiar de tema y llenar aquel incomodo silencio.

- No me favorecía – replicó John.

- Me alegro…

- ¿No te gustaba? – Preguntó John, un poco tenso. Lo cierto era que aunque le había perdonado, todavía no confiaba en él, ni tampoco se encontraba cómodo del todo hablándole normalmente.

- Prefiero a los médicos afeitados…

- Esa frase no se oye todos los días – comentó John con cierta diversión, sentándose en el que había sido su sillón.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No muy mal… sólo un poco… ahumado… - contestó John, mirándole fijamente.

- Ya…

- Anoche… ¿quién fue? – Le preguntó. - ¿Y por qué fueron a por ti?

- No lo sé – contestó Sherlock, para sorpresa de John.

- Alguien que quería llegar hasta ti… ¿tiene que ver con el atentado del que me hablaste?

- No lo sé, no veo la pauta… es todo muy confuso… - respondió Sherlock, empezando a pasearse por la habitación. – ¿Por qué daría un agente su vida para contarnos algo tan insignificante? Es raro…

- ¿Dar la vida? – John no entendía muy bien de que estaba hablando.

- Según Mycrof, hay una red que planea un atentado en Londres… es lo que sabemos… - Sherlock le mostró un mapa, una especie de croquis con fotos entrelazadas que tenía en la pared y fue, realmente, como si nada hubiera cambiado. – Estas son mis ratas, John…

- ¿Ratas?

- mis indicadores… agentes, maleantes… gente a la que podrían arrestar o rescindir la inmunidad diplomática… si alguno empieza tener una conducta sospechosa, sabemos que algo pasa. Cinco de ellos se comportan con normalidad, pero el sexto…

- Lo conozco, ¿verdad? – Dijo John, señalando una de las fotos.

- Lord Moran, Par del Reino, Ministro de Desarrollo Exterior, pilar de la clase dirigente…

- Sí… - eso era algo por todos sabido.

- Lleva trabajando para Corea del Norte desde el 96… es una rata grande, la número 1… ha hecho algo muy sospechoso…

Sin darse cuenta, John volvió al juego. Sherlock le mostró un video que había conseguido, una grabación de una cámara de seguridad del Metro de Londres, donde se veía a Lord Moran entrando en un vagón de metro en una estación y a la estación siguiente, el metro iba completamente vacío.

- Sí que es raro – convino el médico, tras observar aquello. - ¿No pudo esconderse?

- No, según los mapas – se apresuró a explicar Sherlock. – Se me escapa algo, algo, algo – se desesperó. – Lo tengo delante de las narices…

- ¿Alguna idea de quién son los de la red? – Preguntó John, aunque Sherlock no parecía hacerle caso, estaba más pendiente de su móvil. – Inteligencia tendrá una lista de los más evidentes…

- Nuestra rata acaba de salir de su cubil – dijo Sherlock, de espaldas a John, quien ahora era el que no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Al-qaeda? El IRA está otra vez alborotado… a lo mejor van a hacer…

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí!

- ¿Qué? – Aunque John sabía lo que era, Sherlock había deducido algo y para él aquello era excitante, tanto que el médico sospechaba que a veces le producía orgasmos.

- ¡hay que ser idiota! ¡Idiota y cegato! ¡Me gusta! ¡Podría ser brillante!

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó John, al oír sus exclamaciones de puro deleite.

- La información de Mycrof no es confusa, es concreta, increíblemente concreta…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Apuntó John, buscando tranquilizarle para que compartiera con él sus deducciones.

- No es una "red metropolitana", es la "red del metropolitano" – explicó Sherlock.

- Ya… ¿qué?

- A veces el engaño es tan osado, tan escandaloso que no lo ves ni aunque lo tengas delante – dijo, volviendo a la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad del metro. – Mira…

- Aja…

- Siete vagones salen de Westminster… pero sólo seis llegan a St. James Park…

John miró otra vez la grabación. Si uno prestaba atención y se paraba a contar los vagones, la deducción de Sherlock era exacta, pero…

- ¡Pero eso… es imposible!

- Moran no desapareció… ¡desapareció todo el vagón! El conductor debió de desviar el tren y desacoplar el último vagón – dedujo Sherlock. Era obvio que no había perdido ni una sola de sus facultades.

- ¿Desacoplarlo, dónde? Dijiste que no había nada entre las estaciones… - objetó John.

- En los mapas, no… pero cuando descartas los demás factores queda la verdad; ese vagón desapareció, así que tiene que estar en algún sitio…

- Pero… - John no las tenía todas consigo. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soltarlo para empezar?

- Desaparece entre St. James Park y Westminster… Lord Moran desaparece – dijo Sherlock en voz alta, intentando conectar todas las pistas. – A ti te secuestran y casi mueres abrasado en una hoguera… - Sherlock paró un segundo sus deducciones y luego se volvió hacia él. - ¿Qué fecha es, John? ¿Qué día es hoy?

- ¿Unh? Noviembre… ¡ayh, Dios! – Exclamó John, también dándose cuenta de algo.

- Lord Moran es Par del Reino, normalmente estaría en la Cámara… hoy hay una sesión nocturna para votar la nueva ley antiterrorista… - John lo miró preocupado. Temía a donde iban a llevar aquellas deducciones. – Pero él no estará, esta noche no… no el 5 de Noviembre…

- Recuerda, recuerda – se dijo John, a sí mismo; pero todo quedó claro con una simple frase de Sherlock.

- La Conspiración de la Pólvora…

Después de aquello, Sherlock se puso en contacto por videoconferencia con la persona que le había proporcionado la grabación. Era un chico joven, que llevaba un gorro andino, cuyas borlas mordisqueaba a cada rato.

- ahí abajo no hay nada, ya se lo dije – dijo el chico, una vez Sherlock le explicó lo que había deducido. – Ni vías muertas, ni estaciones fantasmas…

- Pues tiene que haberlas, mira otra vez – le exigió Sherlock.

- Toda esta zona es un lío de cosas viejas y nuevas – comentó John, estudiando el mapa del metro que Sherlock había conseguido. – Charing Cross está hecha de trozos de estaciones viejas como Trafalgar Square, etc…

- No es ninguna de esas, las hemos revisado… - dijo Sherlock, también mirando mapas. – St. Margaret Street, Brigde Streed, Sumatra Road… Parlament Street…

- Espere, espere… - llamó su atención el chico del gorro andino. - ¿Ha dicho Sumatra Road, señor Holmes? Ahí hay algo… ya sabía yo que me sonaba, allí hubo una estación…

- ¿y no está en los mapas? – Preguntó John.

- Porque se cerró antes de abrirse – explicó el joven trabajador del metro. – Construyeron el andén, las escaleras… pero todo se complicó con disputas legales y nunca construyeron la estación en la superficie.

- Está debajo del palacio de Westminster – dijo Sherlock, observando el mapa.

- ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? ¿Una bomba? – Preguntó John. Sherlock ya se ponía en marcha. - ¡Espera! – John se fue detrás de él a la carrera.

Nuevamente juntos, nuevamente a la búsqueda de una pista. John y Sherlock fueron en taxi hasta la boca de metro de la parada de Westminster y cruzaron los torniquetes como cualquier otro viajero, sin embargo, no iban a hacer lo que los demás.

- ¿Hay una bomba? – Preguntó John, mientras caminaban por los pasillos. - ¿El vagón de metro lleva una bomba?

- Parece – contestó Sherlock, escuetamente.

- Ya… - dijo John, echando mano del móvil.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Sherlock, deteniendo su rápido paso ante una especie de rejilla de ventilación. John se le quedó mirando con el móvil en la mano. Era obvio, iba a llamar a la policía.

- Llamar a la policía…

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Sherlock, esto no es un juego… tienen que desalojar el Parlamento…

- no, sólo nos estorbarán… esto es más limpio – sin más, el detective forzó la rejilla y la abrió para meterse por ella. Al parecer, a nadie le parecía raro. – Más eficaz.

- E ilegal… - murmuró John, fastidiado.

- Un poco… - comentó Sherlock, como si nada.

Desde allí accedieron a los tuneles. John trató de utilizar su móvil, pero no había cobertura, era difícil que la hubiera… allí abajo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Sherlock, flemáticamente. Resignado, el médico guardó su móvil y apretó el paso.

- ¡Voy!

El largo recorrido por aquellos oscuros túneles les llevó hasta la estación fantasma de Sumatra Road. Sin embargo, allí no había nada. Sherlock enfocó su linterna hacia todos lados, tratando de ver algo.

- No lo entiendo…

- Por algo se empieza – comentó John, con retintín.

- no puede estar en otro sitio…

John esperó hasta que Sherlock terminara de utilizar su Palacio Mental, aquello que le daba la respuesta a las deducciones más complicadas.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó el detective, echando a correr y dirigiéndose hacia el túnel que partía del andén de la estación fantasma.

- ¡Espera, Sherlock! ¿No está electrificado? – Preguntó John, con aprehensión, observando las vías.

- Es seguro mientras no toquemos los raíles…

- Claro sí… no tocar los raíles, que bien… - John tenía sentimientos encontrados de miedo, preocupación y la sensación de que como siempre, Sherlock veía aquellas locuras más fáciles de lo que eran.

- Por aquí – indicó Sherlock.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Sí!

No tardaron en ver, no sólo el vagón de metro perdido, sino también unas especie de cargas de demolición adheridas a la bóveda del túnel.

- Fijate…

- Mira, John… - dijo Sherlock, llamando su atención sobre estas últimas.

- Cargas de demolición…

Con cuidado fueron hacia el vagón abandonado en el túnel y entraron en él. A primera vista parecía todo normal, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

- Está vacio… no hay nada… - comentó John…

- ¿Ah, no? – Preguntó Sherlock, al tiempo que desgarraba el acolchado de uno de los asientos, mostrando un extraño mecanismo. – Esto es la bomba…

- ¿Qué?

- No lleva explosivos… todo el vagón es la bomba – explicó el detective, mientras sacaba a la luz todo el mecanismo de la misma.

Finalmente, Sherlock dio con la parte principal bajo el mismo suelo del vagón. John empezó a hiperventilar, nervioso. Tenían una bomba bajo sus pies y alrededor de ellos; dudaba que salieran con vida, y Sherlock parecía tan tranquilo.

- Hay que llamar a los artificieros – sugirió John, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Puede que no haya tiempo…

- ¿Y qué hacemos?

- No tengo ni idea… - admitió Sherlock, seriamente.

- pues piensa algo, - le exigió John, tenso.

- ¿Por qué crees que sé qué hacer? – Preguntó Sherlock.

- Porque eres Sherlock Holmes, más listo que nadie – afirmó John, exasperado.

- Eso no significa que sepa desactivar una bomba gigante, ¿y tú qué? – John no podía creer que se lo tomara casi a broma.

- no era artificiero, soy médico, coño – John se arrepintió enseguida de haber soltado aquel taco, pero el comportamiento de Sherlock tenía el don de sacar lo peor de él.

- ¡Y soldado! Como siempre nos recuerdas – le recriminó Sherlock, injustamente.

- ¿no podemos arrancar el cronometro o algo?

- Eso la detonaría – le cortó Sherlock.

- Ves como sí que sabes…

- Ohh… - Sherlock se dio la vuelta. Ambos estaban muy tensos, se notaba en el ambiente. Y de repente, la bomba se activó y empezó a correr el tiempo… 2 minutos y 30 segundos… al mismo tiempo, el vagón se puso en marcha…

- Vaya – dijo Sherlock, con el mismo tono que se usaría para quejarse de que la lluvia había estropeado una salida al campo. – No…

- ¡Dios! – Exclamó John, desesperado. – Ah… ¿por qué no has llamado a la policía? – Le recriminó.

- No puedes…

- ¿por qué nunca llamas a la policía? – Siguió echándole la bronca.

- Ya no sirve de nada… - dijo Sherlock, mientras parecía tratar de pensar y el tiempo corría.

- ¿Y no sabes desactivar la bomba? ¡No sabes desactivarla y no has llamado a la policía! – Siguió John, furioso.

- Vete, John… - le pidió Sherlock, con expresión extraña. Lo cual fue una sorpresa para el médico. – Vete, anda…

- Ya es inútil, ¿no? Porque no tenemos tiempo de escapar… y si no lo hacemos, morirán otras personas… - se negó John, aún muy enfadado con él. Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, no tenían mucho tiempo más… hasta que John tuvo una idea. - ¡El palacio mental!

- ¿Unh? – Sherlock parecía como ido.

- ¡Usa tu palacio mental! – Le exigió.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡Tienes todos los datos del mundo!

- ¿Y crees que tengo como desactivar una bomba por ahí guardado? – Se enervó Sherlock.

- ¡Sí!

- Puede… - comentó Sherlock, recuperando su flema habitual. Empezó a buscar en aquella sólida habitación que era su cerebro. Pero parecía tener dificultades.

- Piensa, piensa… vamos… piensa… ¡piensa! – No eran tanto palabras de ánimo, como ordenes marciales.

- ¡No puedo! – Se rindió Sherlock, después de un momento. John no podía creerlo, ¿cómo no iba Sherlock Holmes a tener una solución para eso? El mismo Sherlock parecía a punto de llorar de puro desespero.

- Madre mía – exclamó John, sin saber si consolarle o pegarle. Sherlock se quitó la bufanda que parecía agobiarle y se inclinó sobre la bomba. – Se acabó… madre mía…

- Apaga eso… apágalo… - Sherlock parecía haber entrado en una especie de crisis de histeria , pero John no le hacía caso, no hasta que oyó unas palabras extrañas, nunca salidas de su boca. – Lo siento… lo siento, John… no puedo… no puedo hacerlo…

- ¿Qué? – Watson no podía creerlo, no sólo se había rendido, sino que además, estaba en el suelo, de rodillas… pidiendo perdón entre llantos.

- No sé cómo… perdóname… por favor, John, perdóname… por todo el daño que te hecho – le suplicó, destrozado.

- No, no, no… no, esto es un truco…

- No… - murmuró Sherlock.

- Otro de tus malditos trucos… - no pensaba darle cuartel, y menos en ese momento.

- No…

- Sólo intentas que diga algo bonito… - Sherlock se medio rió, entre lágrimas.

- No, no es eso…

- Es para quedar bien, aunque te hayas portado como un… - no iba a decir lo que pesaba, aunque la palabra exacta era "cabrón". John se alejó de él unos metros. – Deseaba que no estuvieras muerto – dijo John, de repente.

- Pues ten cuidado con lo que deseas – le advirtió Sherlock, aunque ya era tarde. – Si no hubiera vuelto, no estarías aquí. – John meneó la cabeza. Sabía que en absoluto eran palabras vacías, palabras "para quedar bien", como él mismo las había llamado, pero estaba demasiado furioso de nuevo. – Y seguirías teniendo un futuro… - continuó Sherlock, con tono de voz arrepentido. – Con Mary…

- Sí, lo sé… - John dio unas cuantas vueltas por allí, casi sobre sí mismo, mientras encontraba las palabras que quería decirle. – Mira, me resulta difícil… estas cosas me resultan muy difíciles…

- ya lo sé… - comentó Sherlock, alzando la mirada.

- Uff… eres el mejor hombre y el más inteligente que he conocido… y por supuesto, te perdono… - ya está, lo había dicho. Después de todo, iban a morir, y quería hacerlo reconciliándose con su amigo…

Su último pensamiento, sin embargo, no sería para Sherlock… sería para Mary… su amada Mary que había sido su apoyo durante todo ese tiempo… que había soportado sus malos humores y sus llantos, cuando los hubo. Sí, su último pensamiento fue para ella… pero no fue así… su último pensamiento fue que hacía tiempo que debía haber estallado la bomba y no lo había hecho… y luego… las carcajadas de Sherlock.

- Ja… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – por algún motivo, Sherlock se moría de risa, sentado en uno de los asientos. John pensó que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír de esa manera.

Y entonces, extrañado y algo ofendido porque se pusiera a reírse, le dio por mirar la bomba. La cuenta atrás estaba detenida en 1:29… sintió que el enfado volvía, pero no como antes, el canalla de Sherlock había hecho algo, había desactivado la bomba y le había dejado creer que iban a morir… haciendo toda aquella escena para que le perdonara… sería…

- ¡Serás…! ¡Serás…!

- Que cara – siguió riéndose Sherlock, señalándole.

- ¡Serás…! ¡Cacho…!

- ¡Has picado! – Lo mataría… lo iba a matar… y en esta ocasión se quedaría bien muerto.

- ¡Capullo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – Renegó, conteniendo las ganas de estrangularle.

- Quien lo hubiera dicho… que bonito – se burló Sherlock. – No sabía que me quisieras tanto…

Lo mataría, ¿cómo había podido hacer algo como eso? ¡Y encima burlarse! Era exasperante… era… Sherlock Holmes…

- Que sepas que como digas una sola palabra de todo esto te mataré…

- palabra de scout – aseguró Sherlock, aún partiéndose de risa a su costa.

- ¡A nadie! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabías como desactivarla! – Le recriminó.

- Hay un interruptor… - explicó Sherlock más calmado, mostrándoselo, conciliador. – Siempre hay uno… los terroristas se arriesgan a todo tipo de problemas si no hay un interruptor.

- ¿Y por qué me has dejado pasarlo tan mal? – Siseó, aunque conocía la respuesta.

- No he mentido del todo… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo desactivar esas lucecitas… - contestó nuevamente divertido, echándose a reír de nuevo.

- ¡Y si llamaste a la policía! – Comprendió John, al oír unos pasos que se acercaban.

- Pues claro que llamé a la policía – sonrió Sherlock.

- ¡Te aseguro que te voy a matar!

- Por favor, matarme… - se quejó Sherlock, flemáticamente, - eso está muy visto.

Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, y John no pudo menos que echarse a reír. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sherlock era Sherlock, jamás cambiaría. Y aquellos dos años le habían demostrado que la vida sin resolver casos junto a él era tal aburrida… tan vacía, como el propio ataúd de Sherlock.

Epilogo: el regreso de Sherlock Holmes

En el 221B estaban de celebración. El regreso oficial de Sherlock, que volvía a ser un héroe para la prensa tras la captura de Moran, el compromiso de John y Mary… Incluso Watson tuvo un momento de cruel satisfacción al ver la cara que ponía Sherlock al conocer al novio de Molly, una mala copia de él, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse en la cara de su amigo.

- Has…

- no diré una palabra… - contestó Sherlock, aún impresionado.

- Mejor que no… pero sigo esperando – dijo John, cambiado de tema.

- ¿Unh?

- ¿Por qué intentaron matarme? – Eso era algo que no habían conseguido resolver. – Si sabían que ibas tras ellos, ¿por qué venir a por mí y meterme en una hoguera?

- No los sé… - reconoció Sherlock, mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras. – No me gusta no saberlo…

John no se sorprendió, después de aquellos dos años, su amigo seguía como siempre, pero algo había cambiado en él. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que Sherlock se escapara ahora que tenían un momento para hablar a solas.

- a diferencia de las adornadas ficciones de tu blog, la vida real no es tan perfecta – siguió diciendo Sherlock. – No sé quién estaba detrás de todo esto, pero lo averiguaré, te lo prometo.

- No finjas que no lo estás disfrutando…

- ¿unh?

- haber vuelto, volver a ser un héroe…

- No seas tonto – replicó Sherlock.

- Habría que ser idiota para no verlo, te encanta – aseguró John.

- ¿Qué?

- Ser Sherlock Holmes – contestó John con una sonrisa amistosa.

- no sé de qué quieres decir con eso – comentó él, frunciendo el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

- Sherlock, ¿me vas a contar como lo hiciste? ¿Cómo saltaste y sobreviviste? – Preguntó John, detrás de él.

- Ya conoces mis métodos – dijo Sherlock, sin mirarle. – Se me conoce por ser indestructible.

John se le quedó mirando sin creerle nada, había algo más, algún tipo de plan, estaba seguro.

- No, en serio… cuando estabas muerto… fui a tu tumba – comprendió que no le sacaría más y sintió la necesidad de decirle aquello.

- No esperaba menos…

- Dije unas palabras… te hablé de corazón…

- Lo sé, estaba allí – confesó Sherlock. Y a John no le sorprendió lo más mínimo, suponía que incluso si sus heridas no fueron graves, no habría salido de una caída como esa ileso y debía haber pasado un tiempo en Londres.

- Te pedí un último milagro – continuó. – Que dejaras de estar muerto…

- Te oí… - Sherlock suspiró, pero John no pudo dejar de advertir que trataba de ocultar la emoción que le embargaba en aquellos momentos. – En fin… hora de salir… y ser Sherlock Holmes…

John casi se echa a reír cuando le vio coger aquella gorra que tanto odiaba en su momento.

Todo había vuelto a ser como antes, ahora John Watson estaba seguro, o más bien… lo admitía.

FIN


End file.
